Copycat vs Copycat
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

In the United States, in a quiet little house, one 15-year-old girl was watching TV in the living room. No one in her family was with her in the room. Her green eyes were fixed on the TV screen. Her name was Allison Cox, TV genius and rookie duelist.  
>"Ashley! Yu-Gi-Oh GX is almost on! Get over here right now!" she yelled.<br>"Alright, alright! You don't have to be so loud." said a voice. Allison's younger twin sister Ashley came in the living room. Her blue eyes were looking at her excited sister. "What's the episode title this time?"  
>"The King of Copycats part 1. One of my favorite episodes of the whole show."<br>"Allison, I think you have been drinking Mountain Dew again."  
>"What makes you think that?" asked Allison as she laughed like she was drunk.<br>"That! That weird laughing. It's creeping everyone out. Even Amanda is annoyed with it."  
>"I'm sorry. Quick, take a seat with me." Ashley sat down with her sister on the floor. Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 18 was now on.<br>"Ashley? Don't you feel just a little funny?" asked Allison as she clutched her chest.  
>"Yeah, I do." Ashley was clutching her chest, too. Then suddenly, the whole screen went black.<br>"What happened?" asked Allison.  
>"I think Mom and Dad forgot to pay the electric bill." Allison went over to the computer room. The computer was still on.<br>"How come the computer still works? Ashley, turn on the light." Ashley turned on the light. "Yeah, the lights still work." said Ashley.  
>"Well, what the heck is going on?" Allison touched the TV screen. But that was her mistake. Suddenly, Allison disappeared.<br>"Allison? Where'd she go?" asked Ashley. Suddenly, she disappeared, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison woke up first and found herself in what she thought was a familiar place. "Duel Academy." She then looked around for her sister. She found Ashley next to her, unconscious. "Ashley, wake up." Allison shook her sister. Ashley opened her eyes.  
>"Where are we?" asked Ashley.<br>"I think we're in Duel Academy." answered Allison.  
>"Duel Academy? Isn't this the place where Jaden Yuki and his friends go to school?"<br>"Yep. And I think we got warped next to the card shop, where the students buy card packs and stuff like that."  
>"Hey, Allison. What are you wearing?" asked Ashley. Allison looked at herself and saw that she was wearing an Obelisk blue uniform like all the female students wear. On her left arm was a Duel Academy duel disk. "Neat. But blue is so not my color. Hey, you're wearing one, too." Ashley looked at herself and found a duel disk on her left arm.<br>"You're right. I guess that makes us students. But how did we get here?" asked Ashley.  
>"I don't know. I felt my heart about to burn and I touched the TV screen and then the next minute, I was here."<br>"And I was worried about you, so I followed you." said Ashley.  
>"We were both unconscious." said Allison.<br>"Right. So, Ms. TV genius, do you know which episode we are in?"  
>Allison looked to her left and right. She then saw a crowd of students gathered around in the card shop. "Follow me." The 2 sisters walked in the card shop. A duel was taking place. "Oh, so that's why some students are here. There's a duel going on."<br>"Why are these students wearing different-colored uniforms?" asked Ashley.  
>"It depends on what you got on the entrance exams when you get registered to Duel Academy. Obelisk Blue is the highest rank, Ra Yellow is the second-highest, and Slifer Red is the lowest. Each color has a dorm, except for Obelisk Blue, which has 2 dorms. One for the boys, and one for the girls. Right now, we're dressed in Obelisk Blue uniforms."<br>"That's good, right? We're at the highest rank." said Ashley.  
>"Yes, but there's an exam you get to take for changing dorms sometimes. In episode 4, Jaden got to duel Chazz Princeton to get promoted to Ra Yellow, but he declined. And in episode 12, this Ra Yellow kid named Bastion Misawa got to duel Chazz to get promoted to Obelisk Blue, but he declined."<br>"But which episode are we in right now?"  
>"I don't know. I'm still figuring that one out." She looked around the card shop and saw Syrus Truesdale, Jaden's best friend and younger brother of Zane Truesdale, at the middle. "Hey, there's Syrus Truesdale."<br>"Who's Syrus Truesdale?" asked Ashley.  
>"Syrus is Jaden's best friend and he has an older brother named Zane. Syrus, as you can tell, is in Slifer Red right now. But I think in season 2, Syrus goes to Ra Yellow after beating this Obelisk Blue chick named Missy. Then in season 3, he advances to Obelisk Blue, but after Jaden defeated Axel Brodie, Syrus wanted to be closer to Jaden, so he dropped down to Ra Yellow."<br>"This doesn't look like we're in season 2 or 3." said Ashley.  
>"I know. Just pointing out the future."<br>"But who is that kid he's dueling?" Allison looked over to her left and saw a Ra Yellow boy dueling Syrus.  
>"Oh, I love this guy!" said Allison.<br>"Who is he?" asked Ashley.  
>"His name is Dimitri. He's a copycat duelist."<br>"A what duelist?"  
>"Copycat."<br>"Oh, so he's copying another duelist's deck?"  
>"Looks like it." Allison looked on Dimitri's side of the field and saw 2 facedown cards. On Syrus's field was Jetroid.<br>"Now, if I remember correctly from episode 1, Dr. Crowler did this move against Jaden before." said Allison.  
>"Sis, someone's coming." said Ashley. She pointed at a boy with two-toned brown hair and brown eyes. It was Jaden Yuki, the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.<br>"Let's get out of here. Quickly." said Allison. The 2 girls quietly left the card shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden walked up to the crowd of students. "Hey, Bastion, what's up? Is it Eggwich Day?" asked Jaden to his Ra Yellow friend.  
>"No, Jaden. Just a little lunchtime tussle." said Bastion.<br>"A duel?" said Jaden. He looked to his left and saw Dimitri dueling. "So, who's throwing down?"  
>"Well, on the left is Dimitri." said Bastion.<br>"I've never heard of him. And who's the other...huh? SYRUS?!"  
>"Hey there, Jay." said Syrus as he turned and saw his friend.<br>"What's going on, Sy?" asked Jaden as he moved through the crowd.  
>"A high-stakes duel. Check it out!" Syrus pointed at some posters above the card shop counter. "Yugi's deck is going on tour, and the first stop is Duel Academy. Isn't that the coolest?"<br>"Yeah it is. The original King of Games' deck? To see with my very own eyes?"  
>"Yeah. So if I win this, I get...uh hello?" Syrus waved his hands in front of Jaden's face. "Aw man, I was afraid this would happen."<br>"Yugi's deck, here! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history, all it's been through." said Jaden.  
>"Yeah, just think about it. It's the deck he took with him to Duelist Kingdom, where he defeated Pegasus, the guy that invented Duel Monsters."<br>"And don't forget Battle City, where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba and Marik."  
>"I know! The way he used those Egyptian God cards? Oh man, so amazing. Of course, the deck's not going on tour with the Egyptian Gods, but it will have all the other classics. I can't wait! It's going to be the neatest thing ever! We have to go! We gotta go!"<br>"I'm with ya, Sy. So what are you doing dueling? Let's go get tickets."  
>"Jaden, that's why Syrus is dueling because there's only one ticket left. And whoever wins gets it. Can you imagine a duel with a better prize than that?" said Dorothy, one of the ladies at the counter.<br>"Uh, yeah, one with two tickets." said Jaden.  
>"Two tickets? Why Jay? Did you want to bring a third person? I mean, after all, I got my ticket already. See?" Syrus showed Jaden his ticket.<br>"You're dueling for me?" Jaden asked as he shook his friend excitedly.  
>"Of course, Jaden. And I'm gonna win. Let's finish this." Syrus was back in the duel.<br>"You're a pal, Sy. Good luck!" said Jaden.  
>"My turn." said Dimitri as he drew a card. The funny part about his voice was that it sounded like Dr. Crowler's. "And I play Heavy Storm. And that, young scholar, will destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."<br>"Huh? That sounds familiar." said Jaden.  
>"It should. Dr. Crowler played the same move on you." said Bastion beside him.<br>"Oh yeah. Talk about a coincidence." Dimitri's facedown cards got destroyed. And in their places stood 2 Statue of the Wicked tokens.  
>"And now I sacrifice the 2 Wicked tokens that were created and summon forth the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"<br>Jaden gaped at the Ancient Gear Golem. "This is total deja vu." he thought.  
>"Attack! Mechanized Melee!" Ancient Gear Golem brought his arm forward and was about to attack.<br>"Not so fast! 'Cause when Jetroid's attacked, his ability activates. An ability that lets me play a trap from my hand. Like this, Magic Cylinder. It takes Mechanized Melee and puts it in reverse."  
>"TIME OUT!" But it was too late. The attack went back to Dimitri and that made him lose the duel.<br>"Yeah! That's how you duel!" said Syrus as he pumped his fist in the air.  
>"Sweet moves! You sent that golem to the junkyard. Way to go." said Jaden as he approached him.<br>"It was easy. I'd already seen how you beat Dr. Crowler's, and since Dimitri copied his deck, I knew exactly what to do. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your ticket, Jaden."  
>"Sy, you're the best!" said Jaden.<br>"Alright, everyone. The show's over. So, get back to class." The crowd began to disperse. But Dimitri could hear bad comments of his dueling.  
>"Another stunning performance by Dimitri." one voice said sarcastically.<br>"As a Ra Yellow, he should've destroyed that Slifer loser." said another.  
>"Guess copying a duelist and being one are 2 different things." said a third.<br>"WHAT A JOKE!" said the second voice.  
>"Really. It's a wonder he's still here." said the first voice. Bastion looked his left and right and saw the crowd gone. "Well, then. I think that's about the worse of it."<br>"Sure." said Dimitri angrily in his normal voice. "Until the next time I lose. Well, I've had it!" He ran out of the card shop.  
>Meanwhile, back with Allison and Ashley, the 2 girls saw Dimitri run out with an angry look on his face. Both girls looked at each other with sad looks on their faces.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Allison and Ashley watched Dimitri disappear down the hall. "Okay. What just happened in there?" asked Ashley.  
>"Well, Yugi's deck is going on display right now, and there was only one ticket left. So, Syrus and Dimitri dueled for it. Syrus won, and gave the ticket to Jaden. Dimitri got mad that he lost. The other kids made some bad stuff about him. That's why he ran out." said Allison.<br>"I think we should go talk to Dimitri."  
>"Wait. I have a better idea. We have to split up. You go with Jaden and Syrus to the Slifer Red dorm. And I'll follow Dimitri and talk to him in the Ra Yellow dorm."<br>"But wait, what if Jaden and Syrus knows that I'm not really from Duel Academy?" asked Ashley.  
>"Say that you're just a temporary student and you're here with your sister. We're just trying to find a way back home."<br>"Okay. Hold on a second, why don't we switch? You go see Jaden and Syrus, and I'll go see Dimitri? Red is your favorite color."  
>"I don't wanna switch. Besides, Ra Yellow is my favorite out of the dorms, and Dimitri is one of my favorite characters in Season 1. Besides Jaden, of course."<br>"Okay. So, where's the Slifer Red dorm?" asked Ashley.  
>"Just follow Jaden and Syrus. They're most likely going to go back to the dorm anyway. I'll see you again soon. I hope." said Allison. She then ran after Dimitri. Ashley began to walk behind Jaden and Syrus. But she was also careful not to be seen until she gets to the dorm.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, it was now nighttime, and Allison was following her instincts to find the Ra Yellow dorm. She had lost Dimitri a few minutes ago. "This would be a whole lot easier if I could ask for directions. But nooooo. I have to remain hidden. This is ticking me off." said Allison to herself. Suddenly, she finally found a dorm painted yellow that was bigger than the Slifer Red dorm, but smaller than both of the Obelisk Blue dorms. "I finally found it. Yay. Now, let's look around, shall we?"  
>Allison walked up to the Ra Yellow dorm and found a bunch of doors. "Crap! I don't know which room Dimitri is in! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" She started pacing and thinking. Suddenly, an idea went to her head. "I think I'll go look in each door and find my favorite character." She looked in each door and found every Ra Yellow kid sleeping, except for Bastion, since he snuck out to see Yugi's deck. After about 5 or 10 minutes of looking in each door except one, she had given up. "This has got to be the one. It has to be." said Allison. She opened the door a hair. Then she opened it wider.<br>She went in the room. But she hid because she saw someone else in the room. It was Dimitri. She had found the right room. "I found the right room. Yay." Allison whispered to herself.  
>"I don't get it. It doesn't make sense. I watch, and I study, and still I lose!" said Dimitri angrily as he threw his books and papers off of the desk and onto the floor. "Crowler's deck, it was just as useless as all the rest. Kaiba's or Zane's, it doesn't matter who I copy. I always just lose. What is there left to do? After all, if copying the best duelists in the world won't help me win, what can?"<br>"I feel bad for him. Can I be seen now? I think I can." said Allison. She got out of her hiding place. She went up to Dimitri and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, hi."  
>"Who are you? How did you get in here?" said Dimitri.<br>"To be honest, I wasted 10 minutes of my time trying to find your room." said Allison.  
>"Are you stalking me?"<br>"In a way, yes."  
>"I'm going to call the Disciplinary Action Squad that an Obelisk girl is in my room."<br>"You wouldn't dare." said Allison darkly.  
>"I think I will." He started to leave.<br>"Stop right there!" Allison spread her arms apart. Suddenly, ropes tied Dimitri up. "Whoa. How did I do that? I need to stop watching Spider-Man."  
>"Let me go!" said Dimitri as he struggled.<br>"No! Why don't you just relax?" Allison picked Dimitri up and sat him down on the chair next to his desk. "Put me down!"  
>"Wow. You're heavy. I need to work out."<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I'm Allison Cox, and I'm not really from this world."<br>"What does that mean?"  
>"It's kinda a long story. I am such a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and such a big fan of you."<br>"Thanks, I guess."  
>"I was about to watch one of my favorite episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX with my younger twin sister, but all of a sudden, we both got warped here. Well, specifically, back at the card shop. We saw your duel with Syrus Truesdale."<br>"So, you are a stalker."  
>"Shut up and let me explain! Now, as I was saying, we were watching you two duel, but we saw Jaden Yuki coming in and we couldn't be seen. After the duel, I saw how miserable you were. I could hear the other students talking smack about your loss and about how you shouldn't be in Duel Academy and stuff like that. We both felt bad for you. I'm a duelist back where I come from, and everyone here loses a duel sometimes. Even Yugi lost a couple of duels. If I remember correctly, he lost like 3 or 4 duels in the first Yu-Gi-Oh show. And you copy other people's decks and lose almost everytime. So, Yugi's deck is on display tomorrow, right?" Dimitri nodded.<br>"Well, I can help you win."  
>"I don't need your help."<br>"You don't have a choice. Since I'm here now and you can't move from that spot. Since you suck at dueling so much, and Yugi's a great duelist, why don't you steal the deck that's going on display right now? It can help you win."  
>"I could get expelled for stealing."<br>"That doesn't matter right now. Now, let's go get that deck."  
>"But what about your sister?"<br>"You'll meet her soon. Now, let's go." said Allison as she started out of the room.  
>"Uh, what's your name?"<br>"Allison Cox, TV genius and rookie duelist."  
>"Well, Allison. I'm kinda tied to a chair here."<br>"Oh, crap! Silly me." Allison untied Dimitri. "We can work together to steal the deck. But the deck's going to be yours."  
>"Don't you have a deck with you?"<br>"I do. Now come on, we're wasting time."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Ashley was following Jaden and Syrus towards the Slifer Red dorm. "I wonder if I can be seen now." said Ashley. Jaden and Syrus went in their room. Ashley followed them inside.  
>"Hey, who are you?" asked Chumley.<br>"Who are you?" asked Ashley.  
>"I asked you first."<br>"I'm Ashley Cox, and I'm really not from this world."  
>"So, what are you doing here?" asked Syrus.<br>"Well, my older twin sister told me to get you guys." said Ashley.  
>"What do you want from us?" asked Chumley.<br>"Calm down. I need your guys' help. Syrus, I watched your duel back at the card shop."  
>"How do you know my name?" asked Syrus.<br>"My older sister knows you better than I do. She watches this show more. I know nothing of this show. But I play Duel Monsters sometimes back home."  
>"Okay. But how did you know of Sy's duel?" asked Jaden.<br>"We got warped from our TV."  
>"Did it hurt?"<br>"Oh yeah. Now, my sister is with Dimitri right now. And I was hoping we can see Yugi's deck right now, if you guys want."  
>"That's exactly what I was going to think about. How did you know this stuff?"<br>"My sister watches this show almost everyday."  
>"Wow. Your sister's probably a TV genius or something."<br>"Tell me about it. So, do you guys wanna see Yugi's deck?"  
>"Right now?" asked Syrus.<br>"Yes. According to my sister, we have to go with the episode's plot."  
>"I'm in. What about you, Chumley?" asked Jaden.<br>"We could avoid the rush this way." said Chumley.  
>"I went through all that trouble dueling Dimitri to get that ticket for Jaden, and he's not even gonna use it." said Syrus.<br>"We'll be the first in line tomorrow, too." said Jaden.  
>"That's settled. Let's go." said Ashley.<p>

In the school, Dr. Crowler were talking to 2 of the Duel Police. "Alright, Mr. Crowler..." said the first guard.  
>"Doctor." said Dr. Crowler.<br>"Dr. Crowler. We're finished setting up. Here's the key to the display case out in the exhibit hall." said the first guard.  
>"Thanks again for letting us off early. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the big opening. Have a good one, Mister...uh Doctor...uh." said the second guard.<br>"Good night, sir." said the first guard. Both guards walked off.  
>"Yes, good night, good night." said Dr. Crowler. He then laughed to himself. "Quite a good night." He then walked in the exhibit hall. "After all, how many can one say that they are in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous dueling deck?" He closed the doors and saw the deck not there in the display case. "It's not there?!"<br>Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Ashley ran towards the display hall. "Hurry up, Chumley!" said Syrus. Jaden then stopped and saw Bastion.  
>"Bastion!" said Jaden.<br>"Jaden? Fancy meeting you here. Taking a sneak peek at the deck?" asked Bastion.  
>"I guess great minds think alike."<br>"Who's the girl?" asked Bastion as she pointed at Ashley.  
>"Hey! Pointing is not polite." said Ashley.<br>"Oh. Ashley, this is Bastion Misawa, a Ra Yellow genius and a good friend of ours. Bastion, this is Ashley Cox. She keeps saying she and her older sister are not from this world." said Jaden.  
>"Nice to meet you, Ashley." said Bastion as he shook hands with Ashley.<br>"Pleasure's all mine." Suddenly, the 5 kids heard a shriek coming from the exhibit hall.  
>"Did you hear that?" asked Jaden.<br>"Sure did." answered Syrus.  
>"Sounds like someone's in trouble." said Chumley.<br>"Let's go help her." said Bastion. The 5 kids went into the exhibit hall to find Dr. Crowler and a shattered display case. "Crowler?"  
>"The display case!" said Jaden.<br>"He stole Yugi's deck!" said Chumley.  
>"Why'd you do it, Dr. Crowler?" asked Syrus.<br>"No, wait! I..." started Dr. Crowler.  
>"Let's get Chancellor Sheppard." Jaden suggested. Agreeing with that idea, the 5 kids started running.<br>"NO!" Dr. Crowler stopped them.  
>"Hey, what gives?" asked Jaden.<br>"I know this looks bad, but believe me, I didn't steal the deck."  
>"Then who did?" asked Bastion.<br>"You were the only one here, Dr. Crowler." Chumley pointed out.  
>"Standing right next to the case." said Syrus.<br>"Then search me, please! Go ahead, go ahead!" said Dr. Crowler.  
>"You know it could be 'cause I don't wanna search him. But I actually believe what Dr. Crowler's saying." said Jaden.<br>"Yes, yes. You're not so dim after all." said Dr. Crowler as he held up the key to the display case.  
>"Which could mean the real thief is still out there." said Jaden. Bastion, Chumley, and Syrus nodded. "Let's split up."<br>"Yes, good call! We must find this wrong-doer, this pillager. And when I say 'we' I mean 'you'."  
>"Okay. I'm lost." said Ashley.<br>"Who is she?" asked Dr. Crowler as he pointed at Ashley.  
>"Oh. Ashley, this is Dr. Crowler, a professor here at Duel Academy and the head of Obelisk Blue. Crowler, this is Ashley Cox. She and her sister are new here." said Syrus.<br>"You can help find the thief." said Dr. Crowler.  
>"I guess so." said Ashley.<br>"Come on. Let's get going and find the thief." said Bastion.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Ashley are now outside the school. "Okay, Bastion you check the dorms. Chumley, you check all the classrooms. Syrus and Ashley, you check at the cliff. And I'll go search at the docks." said Jaden.  
>"Let's get to it." said Syrus. The 5 kids split up.<br>(With Syrus and Ashley)  
>"So, you're new here." said Syrus.<br>"Yeah. I'm not really big at Duel Monsters like my sister is, but I know she's good at it. And that's good enough for me." said Ashley.  
>"I used to not have my confidence because when I was younger, I was dueling against this bully. I was about to play this card called Power Bond, but my brother Zane says I'm not good enough to play it. But when Jaden dueled Zane, I got my confidence back."<br>"Doesn't Power Bond have a nasty side-effect?"  
>"Yeah. But when Jaden and I dueled against these guys called the Paradox Brothers, I got better at dueling."<br>"That's great to hear." said Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

Syrus and Ashley reached the cliff, where Dimitri and Allison were. "Hey! Someone just stole Yugi's deck! You 2 know anything?" asked Syrus.  
>"Stole? What do you mean? This is my deck! If you don't believe me, why don't you go ahead and let me show you? Right here, right now!" said Dimitri. But the funny part of his voice was that he talked like Yugi Muto. Dimitri and Allison threw a couple of duel disks at Syrus and Ashley. Luckily, they both caught them.<br>"Allison, why are you doing this?" asked Ashley.  
>"Well, I want to see what Dimitri is capable of. I'm also here to see if he sucks at dueling or not." said Allison in her best Yugi voice.<br>"Allison, that's just sad." said Dimitri.  
>"Well, sorry. Let's just duel these 2 losers." said Allison.<br>"Losers? Oh no, you didn't!" said Ashley. The 4 duelists were prepared to duel.  
>(Beside The Bridge...)<br>Chumley and Bastion were running up to Jaden. "Dorms are clear." said Bastion.  
>"So are the classrooms." said Chumley. Suddenly, the 3 boys heard a couple of screams.<br>"That's Syrus and Ashley!" said Jaden as he started running towards the cliff with Bastion and Chumley following. Syrus and Ashley had both lost the duel.  
>"Ah yes. It's good to be the King of Games." said Dimitri. He then laughed. Jaden, Bastion, and Chumley soon arrived and saw Syrus and Ashley just laying there.<br>"Syrus, Ashley. What happened?" asked Jaden.  
>"They have it. Yugi's dueling deck." said Syrus as he pointed at Dimitri and Allison.<br>"And they beat us with it." said Ashley.  
>"Alright, you thieves! You've had your fun. But now it's over! Hand over the deck right now, Dimitri." said Jaden.<br>"HA! Dimitri?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I'm Yugi. Dimitri's just some child who would study other people's decks, then copies them. You see, with these cards, I'm not just copying the King of Games, I truly am the King of Games! And if you want this deck back, you'll have to prove I'm not!"  
>"Yeah. Whatever he said." said Allison.<br>"You guys really have gone off the deep-end. Still I never back down from a challenge." said Jaden.  
>"Good. So let's go." said Dimitri.<br>"Jaden!" said Syrus as he threw his friend the duel disk he used earlier.  
>"Get your game on!" said Jaden.<br>"It's time to duel!" said Dimitri.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, here I come." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "First off, I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in defense mode and that'll do."  
>"Will it?" mocked Dimitri as he drew his next card. "I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast (2100). Now go! Attack, pulverizing pounce!" Soon enough, Burstinatrix got destroyed.<br>Chumley looked down at the small Slifer with worry. "Syrus, you just dueled this guy. Got any advice on how to beat him?" he asked.  
>"No. I tried everything, but nothing worked." gloomed Syrus. Chumley got a shocked look on his face.<br>"So then what you're saying, Syrus, is that Jaden doesn't have a chance here?"  
>"I'm saying that against Yugi's deck, that's a possibility."<br>"It's more than that. You see Dimitri's a copycat duelist. So in order to defeat him, you must exploit the failings of whoever he's copying. As you did when you first dueled Dimitri, Syrus. You know he was copying Crowler's deck, and you knew what its weaknesses were. That's how you won. But the problem is now he's copying Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known. That is if he has any at all. You see there is no set formula on how to beat the King of Games, so therefore there is no set formula on how to beat Dimitri now." said Bastion.  
>"Alright, so you like fusing monsters do ya? Well then you'll love this." said Jaden as he showed three cards. "Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman combine to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. (2400) And now I'm going to use his special ability. It lets me destroy a monster whose original attack points are less than his own!"<br>"Nice ability…" said Dimitri as Chimera was destroyed. "Now let me show you mine. When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet (1800) from my graveyard."  
>"Yeah, well he won't be back for very long. Thunder Giant attack, Voltic Thunder!" said Jaden as Berfomet was destroyed.<br>"That ability saved his life points from taking a big hit. That's deck living up to the hype." thought Jaden.  
>"Alright. For my turn, I place one card face down and play this, Monster Reincarnation. Now by discarding one card I get back one monster from my graveyard. Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500) return." said Dimitri as he played his monster in attack mode. "And now I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light."<br>"Hey! What's happening?" asked Jaden as he and Thunder Giant were surrounded by several bars of light.  
>"Not your attacks, that's what. For 3 turns, your monsters are useless." said Dimitri.<br>"THREE TURNS! I gotta find a way to break that spell." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Go Dark Catapulter (1500)!"  
>"What a lishus move! Dark Catapulter's has a special ability that will let Jaden destroy Dimitri's Swords of Revealing Light!" Chumley said with hope.<br>"Yes, but not until next round and Catapulter won't be around that long. Because I have a trap card out. Dark Renewal. It activates when you make a summoning. Now, by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of my own, I can bring back a spellcaster from the graveyard."  
>"It's too bad you don't have any in there, then." mocked Jaden. "By my count the only monsters you have in there are Chimera and Berfomet."<br>"Then you may want to double-check your work. Remember when I play Monster Reincarnation?" asked Dimitri.  
>Widening his eyes, Jaden remembered. "Oh… yeah."<br>"Now to bring back that spellcaster. Alright Gazelle and Catapulter, make some room for the one, the only…my friend Dark Magician (2500)!"  
>And as soon as Dimitri said that, the Dark Magician flew from Dark Renewal's box. As he came out, the boys and the Cox sisters were all amazed at Yugi's main monster.<br>"I am star struck… the Dark Magician is like the head liner of Yugi's entire deck!" awed Jaden.  
>"Think he'll give an autograph?" asked Syrus.<br>"Oh, I wish I brought my camera." said Chumley.  
>"Well played. I doubt Yugi could've done it better himself. Dimitri's copying him perfectly. And that's not good for Jaden."thought Bastion.<br>"Well Thunder Giant, you may not be able to attack yet, but you can still defend. And that's exactly what I'm going to have you do, buddy. Your go Dimitri."  
>"That's Yugi…" corrected Dimitri as he drew his next card. "And I choose to play the magic card Thousand Knives. And when I activate it, with Dark Magician on the field, they can be used to destroy any one of your monsters." Soon Thunder Giant was destroyed.<br>"Jaden's Thunder Giant just got cut down to size." said Syrus.  
>"Size 0 maybe 'cause he's gone." said Chumley.<br>"Still star struck? Well here, let's see how you like getting struck by your star… DARK MAGICIAN, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" yelled Dimitri as he hit Jaden's life points down to 1500. "Give up?"  
>"NEVER!" yelled Jaden.<br>"That's the spirit, never give up. Always believe in the heart of the cards. That's what I say." said Dimitri.  
>"Yeah, yeah, the heart of the cards… sure." said Jaden. "It's his cards I'm worried about. Either I beat them, or we lose them. Alright, Jaden, time to get your game on. Here goes something. I hope." thought Jaden. "Wroughtweiler (1200) in defense mode, and that's it."<br>"Well well. There may be no know blueprint to defeat Yugi, but it looks like Jaden's trying to design one… and if my hunch is right, what he's planning might work." commented Bastion.  
>"Don't forget. With Swords of Revealing Light still out, you still can't attack. But I can. Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" said Dimitri as he destroyed Wroughtweiler.<br>"Hey congrats, you just activated Wroughtweiler's special ability. You see, once he's sent to the graveyard, I get to bring back an Elemental Hero and Polymerization." said Jaden as he got his two cards.  
>"Way to play. You really show promise." commented Dimitri.<br>"This guy's really starting to bug me! Rise Burstinatrix, then I'm going to throw down a face down and call it a turn." said Jaden. "Burstinatrix is tough, but she's still no match for Dark Magician. There's only one monster in my deck right now that has more attack points than him." Jaden thought as he looked at his hand. "Elemental Hero Bladedge, with 2600. Either I summon him, or I lose this duel."  
>"Well it's been three turns now." announced Bastion.<br>"Then that means no more Swords of Revealing Light." added Chumley.  
>"Jaden do you hear that? The spell's over. You can attack next turn." said Syrus happily.<br>"HA! That's assuming if Jaden even has a next turn." Dimitri says as he drew his next card. "Dark Magician, attack Hero Burstinatrix."  
>"Not so fast, Dimitri! I play a trap, A Hero Emerges. And it activates as soon as you declare an attack. Now you have to pick a card at random from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it to the field. Now choose." said Jaden as he held up his 4 cards.<br>"So be it… I choose the far left." he said as he pointed to the card.  
>"Good choice… for me that is." said Jaden as he showed his card. "Come on out Bladedge (2600)!"<br>"Alright! Now Jay's got a monster that can stand up to the Dark Magician." said Syrus.  
>"And every other monster in Yugi's deck." added Bastion. "After all, with no Egyptian God Cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest card Dimitri has."<br>Dimitri laughed, confusing Jaden and the rest of the guys, Allison, and Ashley.  
>Once he stopped, he looked up and grinned at the Slifer. "Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your friends. They're quite wrong. It's true the Dark Magician is the strongest monster in my deck, but as a duelist you must know that it's rarely just about the cards. It's what you do with it. And what I'm going to do is play this: Dedication through Light and Darkness. It takes Dark Magician and turns him into something even more powerful. THE LEGENDARY DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!"<br>"OF CHAOS?!" exclaimed Syrus.  
>"That doesn't sound good." gloomed Chumley.<br>"Yes, well its not. Its one of the mightiest creatures you'll ever see." said Bastion.  
>"That's right and I'm about to unleash him on you, Jaden. Chaos Magician rise! (2800) Now just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring out one magic card from my graveyard to my hand. Oh, and in case you haven't done the math yet, Bladedge doesn't have the most attack points anymore. Chaos Magician does."<br>"28 HUNDRED!" cried Jaden as he stared at the monster before him.  
>"Yes! Now watch them all in action! SCEPTER STRIKE!" screamed Dimitri as he destroyed Bladedge and dropped Jaden's life points to 1300. "Just face it. This deck and I fit perfectly. Always has, always will."<br>"Not if I can help it!" said Jaden. "Of course, to be honest, I don't know if I can. Against the King of Games, getting my game on may not be enough."

"Jaden's in deep trouble." said Syrus.  
>"Unfortunately, Syrus, that's the understatement of the year. Look at what he has to contend against. The Dark Magician of Chaos, full life points, the King of Games' deck. The trouble isn't deep, its subterranean." gloomed Bastion.<br>"I gotta get my game on! Not only is this guy copying Yugi's deck, but he thinks he's Yugi. And the only way I can set him straight is by beating him. Well I always did want to stack up to my idol. Guess this is as close as I can get. My turn!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. He just drew Winged Kuriboh. "Winged Kuriboh?" Winged Kuriboh cooed at him. "Are you sure? This could get rough, and we are going against your old master's monsters." Winged Kuriboh cooed again. "Alright then. I play my pal, Winged Kuriboh (200). And while he's chilling in defense mode, I'll also throw down a face down."  
>"Winged Kuriboh, good to see you. Of course…" said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "There's nothing quite like the original. Say hi Kuriboh (300)."<br>"Two Kuribohs?" asked Syrus.  
>"But first things first Jaden. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Burstinatrix."<br>"Ha! I've got a trap, Super Junior Confrontation. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; sounds kind of weak doesn't it. Well that's just the point. This trap calls off your magician's attack and forces both our weakest monsters to do battle; weakest in points that is. So it's going to be your Kuriboh against mine." said Jaden.  
>"A hairball battle royale." said Chumley. Winged Kuriboh got destroyed by Kuriboh.<br>"Hm… you got off easy. But next turn, you won't. I end with a face down."  
>"Winged Kuriboh took one for the team there. Losing Burstinatrix would've put Jaden in a tight spot." thought Bastion.<br>"My go! And I play Pot of Greed, It lets me draw two cards…" said Jaden as he drew them. "And they're two sweet ones. Hope you like playing with bubbles, 'cause I summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) and I also play a field spell, one you might need a hard hat for: Skyscraper."  
>"What the… what's the meaning of these buildings?" asked Dimitri as he saw different buildings shoot out from the ground, surrounding them and the field.<br>"Meaning, to kick your butt Dimitri." said Syrus.  
>"That's right 'cause here an Elemental Hero gains a 1000 attack points if it's weaker than the monster that its attacking." explained Jaden.<br>"But… that would mean that…"  
>"You're in trouble." finished Jaden. "Especially since I'm going to play this too. The equip spell Bubble Blaster. And this thing packs a pop… 800 points worth. Plus if Bubbleman's ever attacked, Bubble Blaster takes the hit for him. Now to give him those extra attack points. And now, to use them!" Bubbleman began his attack.<br>"Let's go Bubbleman, clean that Kuriboh's clock." cheered Syrus as Bubbleman attacked Kuriboh.  
>"But which Kuriboh?" taunted Dimitri.<br>"Uh-oh." said Jaden.  
>"I play the magic card Multiply." The real Kuriboh disappeared and 4 Kuriboh tokens took its place.<br>"What the...?" asked Jaden.  
>"Now there are four of them?" said Syrus as he saw four Kuriboh tokens next to Dark Magician of Chaos.<br>"That's correct. By sacrificing one Kuriboh I can now summon Kuriboh tokens on all open spaces in my monster card zone. Of course, your blast is still in play, but its significance has been deflated." said Dimitri as one of his Kuriboh tokens were destroyed.  
>"Fine then, I'll just end my turn by throwing down a facedown." said Jaden.<br>"Very well." said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "And I'll play this, the magical Card of Sanctity. It forces each of us to draw until we each have six cards in our hand." The 2 duelists started drawing their cards. Dimitri drew 5 cards, while Jaden drew 6.  
>"Excellent I drew the monster Watapon (200). You see if Watapon is drawn to my hand, by way of magic, trap, or monster effect, I can summon it to the field. But still, he won't be out for long, BECAUSE NOW I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE HIM AND BRING OUT, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL (2000)!"<br>"Wow, she's even cuter in person." said Jaden.  
>"She has beauty and brawn. You see for every Dark Magician in the graveyard she gains 300 attack points." explained Dimitri as Dark Magician Girl gained 300 points. "And at the subject of Dark Magicians, don't forget about this one. DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS ATTACK!" As the Magician of Chaos attacked Bubbleman, only his Bubble Blaster was gone; leaving Bubbleman with 800 attack points. "Now what he started, she'll finish. DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, DARK BURNING ATTACK!" yelled Dimitri as Bubbleman was destroyed and left Jaden with 800 life points. "The heart of the cards are indeed powerful, aren't they, Jaden?"<br>"Alright, so you got me with a couple of good shots. Now it's my turn." said Jaden as he drew a card.  
>"Your turn?" questioned Dimitri.<br>"Yeah that's right, to return the favor and with this card I just drew, I'll be able to return it and then some. I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100), but I'm not done. Next I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive. It lets me bring back a past warrior monster, like Sparkman. And don't forget Skyscraper's still out, which means Flame Wingman (3100), gets 1000 more attack points in battle."  
>"But wait, 31 hundred attack points that's..."<br>"Yep! Enough to take down your magician, either one. But since I have a soft spot for the girl, we'll start with him." said Jaden as he destroyed Chaos Magician and left Dimitri with 3700 life points. "Oh yeah! And I also have Wingman's special ability. It causes you to take damage to your life points equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster."  
>Soon Dimitri was left with 900 life points.<br>"Take that, Yugi-Dimitri-whatever your name is!" Chumley cheered.  
>"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cried, throwing his arms up, "Nice work!"<br>"Crazy! I'm beating Yugi's deck." said Jaden.  
>'Simply remarkable!' thought Bastion. 'Dimitri is playing just as the King of Games would, but Jaden is playing competitively, winning even! Sure he was overwhelmed at first by Yugi's deck, but he's managed to turn things around. Maybe one day, his deck will go on tour alongside Yugi's deck...if he manages to win it back that is...'<br>"SPARKMAN ATTACK, SPARK STORM!" screamed Jaden as he destroyed another Kuriboh token. "Next I'll throw down two face downs and use the spell card Emergency Provisions. Now by sacrificing one of those face downs I get back 1000 life points. Sweet don't ya think." Jaden smiled as he had 1800 life points.  
>"But not as sweet as what's about to happen. I mean, one more attack and I have beaten Yugi's deck." thought Jaden.<br>"Jaden! He's all yours! You got it." said Syrus.  
>"You've got nothing, my decks prepared for all contingencies!" screamed Dimitri as he drew his next card. "First I'll switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode, then I'll activate Spider Web. It allows me to take one of the cards that you sent to your graveyard last turn and place it directly into my hand. And soon it will go directly into my life points because I choose Emergency Provisions. Next I'll place two cards face down, then I'll activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation. I'll then make three sacrifices, which lets me play Emergency Provisions." Soon he gained 2900 life points, with a total of 3900. "Finally, thanks to Reincarnation; I'll take back the Kuriboh I just lost. So did you follow all of that!"<br>"Not a word of it!" cried Syrus with pride.  
>"Well I did. Sweet moves. But that won't save you from the Flame Wingman, Skydive Scorcher!" said Jaden as he destroyed Dark Magician Girl. "And don't forget his special ability. You get hit per damage equal to the attack points of the Dark Magician Girl!" Dimitri's life points went down to 1600.<br>"Good thing I added my points last turn."  
>"Yeah, well good thing I have a couple of attacks left. I use the spell card, De-Fusion. Now Flame Wingman defuse." said Jaden.<br>"My...Jaden's more and more impressive with every turn! What skillful play! Now he has two more monsters to attack with separately!"  
>"Avian attack! Talon Tear!" Soon one of the Kuriboh tokens was destroyed. "And now Burstinatrix, Flare Storm!" Jaden cried as she attacked the last Kuriboh token.<br>"Now that's how you duel!" said Syrus.  
>"Lishus! One more attack and he'll nail Dimitri's life points." said Chumley.<br>"Yes, and with Sparkman on the field his next attack will be right now." commented Bastion.  
>"Alright! Yugi's deck is going to be saved!" said Syrus.<br>"And Jaden's going to be one of the few guys who beat it!" added Chumley.  
>"GO SPARKMAN ATTACK, SPARK STORM!" yelled Jaden.<br>"Sorry, but you're forgetting about someone, Kuriboh." said Dimitri as he played the little furry monster, but as soon as he was on the field he was gone.  
>"What the...?" said Jaden.<br>"By discarding Kuriboh from my hand I don't take any damage from Sparkman's little firework display. Good thing Monster Reincarnation let me bring him back from the graveyard last turn."  
>"Oh yeah, my bad." said Jaden despondently.<br>Dimitri looked down and gave a ghostly smile at the card. "Thank you Kuriboh, that move takes me back to our duel against Seto Kaiba at Battle City. Those were some good times, weren't they old friend?" Kuriboh sweat-dropped at him.  
>"Battle City! This guy's gone batty!" cried Syrus<br>"Sy. Just smile and nod. Smile and nod." said Chumley.  
>"Now then, let's continue this… for Kuriboh. His fall won't be in vain!" said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "Perfect, the heart of the cards has served me again. I remove one dark monster (Kuriboh) and one light monster (Watapon) from my graveyard..."<br>"PAUSE AND REWIND! You're removing them, why Dimitri?" asked Jaden.  
>"I've never seen this… is it a summoning?" said Syrus and turned to Bastion.<br>"Nah, there's no way!" said Chumley.  
>Bastion realized what Dimitri was about to do and gasped. "No, you're wrong. There is a way. There are two monsters that can be summoned like this. Two rare cards of such power, duelists have scoured the world over to add them to their collection. The first is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, a card so powerful it's been outlawed in most dueling tournaments. The second is like the Chaos Emperor Dragon, but it's never been forbidden because there were only a couple of cards that exists." said Bastion.<br>"Well, they're wrong because I have one right here!" cried Dimitri as he summoned his monster "BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING (3000)!" Watapon and Kuriboh disappeared and Black Luster Solider - Envoy of the Beginning took their places.  
>"So Yugi really did have that card!" said Jaden as he saw the powerful warrior take place its place on the field. "I always thought it was just a rumor!"<br>"I'm afraid not. This card's been apart of my deck for a long time. But I only take him out for special occasions, like now. LUSTER BLADE ATTACK!" yelled Dimitri as Black Luster Soldier attacked Avian, leaving Jaden back to 800 life points.  
>"That hurt!" said Jaden.<br>"Well that was just the beginning. Now I'll show you the true power of this card. You see if Black Luster Soldier is able to destroy your monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again."  
>"NO WAY!" shouted Jaden.<br>"Aw man! Now I'm starting to see why cards like these are outlawed." said Syrus.  
>"And now Black Luster Soldier, end this!" declared Dimitri.<br>"He's through! Jaden's life points can't withstand another hit." stated Bastion as Burstinatrix was in for a hit.  
>"IT'S OVER!" said Dimitri.<br>"NOT YET! I PLAY THE CARD HERO SPIRIT!" cried Jaden as the Luster Soldier didn't hit Burstinatrix but a shadow of Avian instead.  
>"What's this?" asked Dimitri.<br>"It's not the end of the duel, 'cause when a hero is destroyed and I play Hero Spirit, I can turn all the damage received from your monster to 0." explained Jaden.  
>"Hn, fine then. I'll just finish you off next turn." advised Dimitri. "The heart of the cards will see to that."<br>"He may be right. Yugi's deck is just so powerful. I thought I could win, but now I don't know." thought Jaden. Soon after, Winged Kuriboh came out. "Kuriboh. Sorry, but what can I do? He's got the heart of the cards on his side." Winged Kuriboh started hitting him on the cheek. "What do you mean no? Come on, that's Yugi's deck." Suddenly, Jaden gasped. "Of course. That's what you're trying to tell me. That's Yugi's deck. There's no way the heart of the cards could be on Dimitri's side. The heart of the cards comes from believing in your own cards, and not ones that you stole. And I believe in my deck. So if the heart of the cards is on anyone's side, it's on mine."  
>Jaden drew his next card. "Sorry Dimitri, but I believe."<br>"What?" asked Dimitri.  
>"I activate Silent Doom. This very handy spell card allows me to summon one monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So come on back Avian! Next I play this, Double Spell. Now by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can use a spell card from my opponent's graveyard. If you need more info, just look in the official rule book under the heading: How'd I lose?" said Jaden.<br>"Sounds like Jaden's got something planned." said Bastion.  
>Jaden grinned and made his move. "So I'll discard this and help myself to your Polymerization. Now I fused Avian and Burstinatrix to create my bench headliner, one more time, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! And since my Skyscraper field spell is still out, he gains an extra 1000 attack points. Now, Flame Wingman attack Black Luster Soldier with Skydive Scorcher!" Soon enough, Black Luster Soldier was destroyed.<br>"He's gone, my Luster Soldier is gone." said Dimitri as his life points went down to 1500.  
>"Don't sweat it. He was never yours to begin with. Besides, if you want to worry about something, worry about Wingman's super power. It makes it so that all your monster's attack points are dealt as damage to you." And with that all of Dimitri's life points were gone. "That's game as well as the end of you using that deck."<br>Frustrated, Dimitri fell to his knees. "I've been beaten, even with my…" Dimitri paused before talking normally again. "...with Yugi's legendary cards. What's wrong with me? WHY CAN'T I EVER WIN!"  
>"The answer to that is obvious." said a voice.<br>Everyone looked around and spotted two familiar people walking towards them.  
>"Big bro?" Syrus said as he faced them.<br>"Why are you guys here?" asked Jaden.  
>"Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone." answered Zane.<br>"We snuck into the event hall and saw how the display case was broken into. We figured the thief couldn't have gotten far. So we've decided to take a look around." added Alexis.  
>"Which led us here. We found you a while ago. But we didn't want to interrupt the duel." said Zane.<br>"Kind of you." commented Bastion.  
>"Wait! You saw it all? Me and Dimitri… the whole thing?" exclaimed Jaden.<br>"Not just us. Your match attracted quite a bit of attention." said Zane as everyone who saw the duel started to come out of their hiding spot. All around Slifers, Ras, and Obelisks gathered around them.  
>"Uh, hi! Glad you all can make it." said Jaden.<br>"Man, that Jaden can duel." said one of the Ras.  
>"You think he tutors? I'm failing fusion." said another Ra.<br>"What now?" asked Dimitri as he looked up helplessly.  
>"Well kid, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear. Straight up expulsion…. but… since I think pretty much everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than in a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in." said Zane.<br>"Don't sweat it, Dimitri. But you got to tell us. How are you so good with those Spellcasters?" asked one of the Ras.  
>"I'm failing that, too." said another Ra.<br>"What difference does it make? I lost." said Dimitri miserable.  
>"You didn't lose. That person you were pretending to be did Dimitri." said Jaden.<br>"Yugi?" said Dimitri.  
>"No bro! You can never be Yugi." said Jaden.<br>"Then who was I?" asked Dimitri. He was clearly confused with Jaden.  
>"Well you were you, but you weren't. See when you copy someone, its not like you're that person. You're you copying that person, you know… yeah… that makes sense… right?" said Jaden.<br>"Let me intent to interpret for him Dimitri. You'll never win or lose until you put yourself out there. And that means creating your own deck and your own strategies. Not piggybacking off of someone else's. After all, there is no amount of studying that you can do to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can."  
>"Yeah! What Zane said, that's exactly what I meant. I mean, no offense but just because I beat you it doesn't mean that I could've beat Yugi." said Jaden as he got off the boulder that he was standing on. "So how about we put that deck back where it belongs."<br>"Yeah… Ok." said Dimitri as he got up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Girls, you were quiet during the whole duel. Everything okay?" asked Bastion.  
>"Yeah. I just have a feeling we're going to be leaving soon." said Allison.<br>"What? Leave? Why?" asked Syrus.  
>"Because these 2 episodes are over. There's nothing left for us to see." said Ashley.<br>"So, we have to say goodbye." said Allison.  
>"Can't we all get a hug?" asked Jaden.<br>"Sure, Jay." said Ashley as she hugged Jaden, then Syrus, then Chumley, and finally Bastion. Allison hugged the same people. Then she went over to Dimitri.  
>"Well, it was nice knowing you." said Dimitri.<br>"You stay out of trouble." said Allison as she shook his hand. Then without warning, Dimitri hugged Allison. That caught her off guard. But she hugged him back.  
>"Allison, it's time to go." said Ashley. Suddenly, the 2 girls disappeared from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX world.<br>"You know? I have a feeling that we're going to see them again." said Syrus.  
>"Me too, Sy. Me too." said Jaden.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Back in America, Allison and Ashley were sitting in the living room watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It was like they never went inside the TV in the first place.  
>"Hey, girls. How was your day?" asked their mom as she, her husband and Amanda, the twins' older sister came in the living room.<br>"It was great." said Allison.  
>"Allison, do we have something we should tell them?" asked Ashley.<br>"Yeah. Mom, Dad, we were watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but we accidentally got sucked into the TV. And then we had a heck of an adventure." said Allison.  
>"Call us crazy. But that really did happen." said Ashley.<br>"I don't think you girls are crazy. But we're both happy to see you back home safe and sound." said the dad.


End file.
